


Resisting Temptation

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1mw: august rush [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono has to resist the temptation she is faced with</p><p>1_million words: august rush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resisting Temptation

She had to take a step back put some distance between her and Steve as they both looked at the tablet he held. All she could smell was his cologne. She put her hands firmly on her hips, if she didn't she'd be all too tempted to reach out and touch. To pull him against her and run her hands up his chest, pulling off his t-shirt so she could find exactly where he'd put the cologne.

Taking a deep breath, she answered his question and stepped away. If he looked at her strangely she'd explain later tonight, when they were in bed and she could do what she was resisting doing now. 

 


End file.
